


I won't bite (only if you want me to)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also I apologise to all the Larry shippers for putting this on your feed, M/M, basically michael gets harassed by harry, luke comes along and saves the day, peace out, read if you really want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not like your boyfriend is here to see us." Harry reached for Michaels hand again but Michael pulled away and looked around the room quickly.</p><p>At that moment came walking past Luke Hemmings holding what seemed to be a coffee and his phone in the other hand. "Actually..." Michael grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him to his side. "He is."</p><p>Or the one where Idjit should be doing homework but instead writes crap</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't bite (only if you want me to)

**Author's Note:**

> Twas supposed to be long might make it longer if anyone actually likes this but now it's short and crap catch you later

"Harry..."

"C'mon I'm only playing." Harry smirks, his hand trailing from Michaels elbow further down towards his wrist. "And it's not like I'll bite..." He leans in close. "Unless you want me to."

Michael was getting sick of this as he rolled is eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night. "You should go hang out with Louis."

"There's nothing between Louis and I, babe. Nothing to worry 'bout." Harry smirked.

"I've told you a hundred times, Harry." Michael yanked his hand away from Harry. "I have a boyfriend."

"It's not like your boyfriend is here to see us." Harry reached for Michaels hand again but Michael pulled away and looked around the room quickly.

At that moment came walking past Luke Hemmings holding what seemed to be a coffee and his phone in the other hand. "Actually..." Michael grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him to his side. "He is."

"Luke?" Harry asked incredulously completely pulling his hand away. "Luke's your boyfriend?"

"Michael what are you-" Luke started but Michael squeezed his arm and suddenly it all clicked. Michael having told Luke the whole 'Harry won't stop coming onto me and it's getting ridiculous' thing, Luke had actually been the one who promised Michael that if he ever needed help with the problem he would be happy to pull Michael out of the situation.

Harry stood there staring at Luke like he just fell from the sky. Michael nudged Luke's side with an elbow and tightened his grip on his arm. Luke decided to take advantage of Michael standing so close to throw an arm around his shoulder and pull him close. "Yeah I am." Luke said proudly presses a kiss to Michaels cheek before saying, "got a problem with that?"

Luke could almost feel the blush creep up Michaels neck as Harry acted all innocent. "Oh sorry man I had no idea I'll just um... I guess I'll be over there if you need me."

"Yeah..." Michael nodded. "Best you do that." Luke turned Michael around with his arm still around his shoulders and walked in the opposite direction leaving Harry still sanding there confused as all hell.

"Michael what have you done?" Luke asked still walking with his arm around the older boy.

"What have I done? What have you done?"

"Michael I was just-"

"He thinks you're my legitimate boyfriend now." Michael whispered as if everyone was listening.

"That's what you wanted right?" Luke asked slightly confused at the change in state Michael was in.

"I just wanted to get out of that situation, you didn't have to act all predator and shit." Michael laughed, obviously thinking this was some kind of joke. Which in reality it kind of was but he still acted like that.

Luke just shook his head smiling. "I'm gonna have to pretend to be your boyfriend all tour aren't I?"

"Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Before you think I stole this idea off cyclogenesis (addictedkitten), I am definitely not the first nor last to write a "fake boyfriend" based fic. I wrote this and then realised it was pretty similar to that of Sara's I thought oh I should probably credit her. So in the tags I simply put if you tell me it's yours I'll give you credit. And that is exactly what I am going to do. Thanks anyway!  
> Also if it doesn't benefit you in any way please don't leave negative comments about me or others who are simply trying to defend me.  
> Seeya! :)


End file.
